ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 4: Duel Against the Orichalcos Soldier
Duel Against the Orichalcos Soldier is the fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Joey walks on the street and gets stopped by a Orichalcos Soldier which challenges him to a duel. At the same time Yugi is dueling another Orichalcos Soldier. Both win their duels and meet up with Kaiba. Featured Duels Joey Wheeler VS Orichalcos Soldier 'Turn 1: Orichalcos Soldier' Orichalcos Soldier activates the Seal of Orichalcos and Summons Dark Blade (1800/1500 -> 2300/1500) and Sets two cards. 'Turn 2: Joey' Joey Sets a monster and a card. 'Turn 3: Orichalcos Soldier' Orichalcos Soldier Summons Minomushi Warrior (1300/1200 -> 1800/1200) and attacks Joey's Set monster. Joey activates Chasm of Spikes to destroy Minomushi Warrior but Orichalcos Soldier activates Trap Jammer to negate Chasm of Spikes. The attack continues and the face-down monster is revealed to be Fiber Jar (500/500). The latter's effect activates but Orichalcos Soldier activates Divine Wrath negating the effect of Fiber Jar discarding one card. Dark Blade attacks directly (LP Joey 4000 -> 1700). 'Turn 4: Joey' Joey Sets a monster. 'Turn 5: Orichalcos Soldier' Orichalcos Soldier Summons Exiled Force (1000/1000 -> 1500/1000) and activates its effect, Tributing it to destroy Joey's Set monster. Joey's monster is Neko Mane King (0/0). The latter's effect activates ending Orichalcos Soldier's turn. 'Turn 6: Joey' Joey Special Summons The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) since Orichalcos Soldier controls two monsters. He then Normal Summons Panther Warrior (2000/1600) and activates Burning Soul Sword equipping it to The Fiend Megacyber, Tributing Panther Warrior and letting Megacyber gain ATK equal to the ATK of Panther Warrior (2200/1200 -> 4200 -> 1200). He then activates Roulette Spider on Dark Blade. The roulette points on Orichalcos Soldier, so Dark Blade attacks it (LP Orichalcos Soldier 4000 -> 1700). The Fiend Megacyber attacks Minomushi Warrior (LP Orichalcos Soldier 1700 -> 0). Joey wins. Yugi Muto VS Orichalcos Soldier 'Turn 1: Yugi' Yugi Summons Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Orichalcos Soldier' Orichalcos Soldier activates the Seal of Orichalcos and Summons Wandering Mummy (1500/1500 -> 2000/1500). Wandering Mummy attacks but Yugi activates Spellbinding Circle so Wandering Mummy can't attack and loses 700 ATK (2000/1500 -> 1300/1500). 'Turn 3: Yugi' Yugi Summons King's Knight (1600/1400) and uses its effect to Summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000). He activates Royal Straight, Tributing his three Knights to Summon Royal Straight Slasher (2400/1350) from his Deck. He activates its effect, sending monsters which Levels are between 1 and 5 to destroy all cards Orichalcos Soldier controls. He chooses Kuriboh as a Level 1, Old Vindictive Magician as a Level 2, Giant Soldier of Stone as a Level 3, Skilled Dark Magician as a Level 4 and Curse of Dragon as a Level 5. Thanks to its effect The Seal of Orichalcos isn't destroyed. Yugi equips Royal Straight Slasher with Excalibur doubling its ATK (2400/1350 -> 4800/1350). Royal Straight Slasher attacks directly (LP Orichalcos Soldier 4000 -> 0). Yugi wins. Category:Chapters